My Heart on a Silver Plate
by BlackTeacup
Summary: Draco sees Harry and Ginny in an embrace and gets hysteric. Sequel to "What's left of me".


Warning: This story includes, rather centers upon, a relationship between two men. If this isn't your thing please hit the back-button for your and my peace of mind.

Also contains light swearing.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, and I'm certainly not writing this story for profit, only for fun.

This is a sequel to "What's left of me".

Draco's POV.

Please read and review.

* * *

My Heart on a Silver Plate

* * *

He hadn't been the same for several weeks now. Always trying to avoid my gaze and going out of my way. He didn't come home at night and when he did, he stayed awake and stayed in the sitting room until I fell asleep.

And when I asked what I had done I got the most hilarous answer for the last four years:

"Hmm?? Nothing, nothing. Why?"

We barely talked to each other anymore, we barely saw each other, if at all. It was as if we were back to 5 years ago, when Harry was a wreck and I was the saviour who tried to get him to show any emotion... at all.

And then I saw him in embrace with Ginny Weasley when I went shopping to Diagon Alley, while Harry was supposed to be at work. And something inside me snapped.

I was furious... to say the least. Waiting for him, while he didn't come home in the evenings because he was meeting the Weasley Chick (as I had just found out) was just too much.

If he'd at least told me. But no, our little hero doesn't need to be honest to his boyfriend for now 4 years, and he doesn't need to inform said person that he doesn't have feelings for him anymore. He just goes out with the chick while the person desperately in need for love waits for him at home. Merlin's ass.

And then it happened:

While I was fuming the floo roared and standing there were Harry and the chick who stole my boyfriend.

He looked a bit confused at the look on my face which was one of pure rage and horror, but still started to speak:

"Errm, Draco?"

"What??" I roared at him.

Again confusion. And this time fear. Good.

"We, errm, I have to tell you something, or rather ask."

He can't be serious. And to bring her here. He won't want to ask if she can stay, will he!?

"If it's about if the Weasley Chick can stay, I have to decline."

At this time my voice was icy. And a small "hey" at the nickname could be heard from Ginny while even more confusion became evident on Harry's face and his face became redder and redder.

My mind (which was too far out of reach of my brain) seemed to think this as the perfect time for my display of drama to begin.

"After all I had done for you... I saw you today and don't think I don't know what this means! Couldn't you at least be honest? I...."

At that point I cried and struggled with my breath.

"Draco? I wanted to tell you that I...."

"That you what?" a yell right into Harry's ear and a pain-filled face.

My mind applauded at me for this strategy as I clung to Harry's jumper, not aware of the looks the youngest Weasley-plague gave me. Or of the waving or warning yells, for that matter.

"She's your girlfriend, isn't she? Oh Merlin, how can you do this to me. I give you my heart on a silver plate and all you do is throw it away, no, you even eat it! Why don't you kill me right now..."

I was a sobbing mess. No, a sobbing, hysteric mess. When I suddenly was shoved against a wall with my hands held up.

"You idiot! Would you listen to me for one second?" Uh, that was new. There clearly was some kind of bemused rage in Harry's face. Though the rage was clearly outweighing his amusement.

"What? So you can break up with me??" a heart-shredding shriek. From me. Merlin, Merlin, a pig ready for slaughter. But my mind (which was still unplugged from my brain) was at that point cheering me on with lots of applause.

I tried to go on with another heart-breaking sentence but was interrupted.

"Listen now..." Harry yelled at me. He...

"I wanted to ask you..." he continued with his sentence as I screwed my eyes shut.

...will...

"...if you want to..."

...leave...

"...marry me."

...me.

Wait! Did he just ask me to marry him??

My mind gave up on applauding and cheering me on as my brain connected with it and now started calling me names I'd rather not repeat.

I spluttered a "What?" sliding down the wall and tried to ignore the laughter coming from the other corner of the room while Harry was digging for something in his pockets.

Then there was something small flying towards me, hitting me right in the head.

A small box. With a ring. How beautiful. My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

I felt like hitting my head against a wall for acting like... hmm... a Weasley (yes, it is the greatest insult for a Malfoy to be compared with a Weasley) and didn't dare looking up at Harry. All this time he had been planning on asking me to marry him. He'd been going through papers had been going out to the shops while looking for someone to make that ring. For me.

"Now, there's MY heart on a silver plate! What do you say?"

I smiled.

"Yes."


End file.
